Omar drove his car for $6$ kilometers on each of the past $8$ days. How many kilometers did Omar drive his car altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Omar went driving. The product is $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 48\text{ kilometers}$ Omar driven a total of $48$ kilometers.